Into the west
by Northstar1982
Summary: A light creature from another dimention is transported to Nosgoth and becomes a vampire. She encounteres Kain and Wraith Raziel who attempt to teach her to be a vampire, whether she wants to or not.. Rated for bloodviolence.
1. Prolog

Ok my first Lok Fanfiction. This is about as good as I can get without having played the games... I dun have a PS2 so all the info I have on the games is from reading on the info sites crazy Dragon has been kind enough to give me and talking about it with friends. Be kind please and any advice/correction of misinformation I have on the games is perfactly welcome. CD has also been kind enough to help me on that as well. Constructive criticizem but not flames please. It's technically a crossover.. My character is like from a backwoods she ra universe.. lol Same planet/enemies anyway. Gah I miss that show... On with ficy. Let's see where this fic takes me and my victims(see 'readers.' smirk) Big thanks to Crazy Dragon for helping me with this. I OWE YOU!!! I got the title of the fic from a song that reminds me of Raziel for some reason.

_**INTO THE WEST**_

This firefight was going on forever and it seemed hopeless. Northstar held her hands on the control panel and moved her palms across the black pad that controlled it. A lasor beam hit the wing and wracked the ship. The anthropomorphic Unicorn cried out in pain as sparks snaked across the panel and burned her hands. Sheilds, obviously, were down.

She looked beside her at her beloved, a Unicorn as she was by the name of Thunder. He was letting out a battle cry as he controled the weapons, rendering asunder their enemies ships as they came at them, unfortunately they came at them in swarms.

The ship gave another violent lurch, and she fell hard against the panel, hitting her head. Blood dripped from the wound and fell on the control pad but she fought on, the ship obeying the silghtest movement of her hands. Thunder looked at her worried and started to come over to him when she flashed her eyes at him. "Stupid get back to the helm!" She snapped and his attention immediately returned to their enemies.

The battle had to be the most furious she'd ever been in in her ship, the Starfire. She was a good ship, but for this onslaught she was no match against the endless waves of lasor fire and photon charges that was the Horde. They had set a course for Earth. It was their only hope of getting within range of the Autobots, who would offer cover fire and they could only pray that the poor ship didn't burn up upon entry. Northstar transformed herself completely into a human so that she could avoid hurting her wings.

They were so close... so close. Another blaster on the upper hull of the ship, dangerously close to the cockpit. Earth's moon and salvation lay just a few dozen clicks away. Fate, as it seemed, was not smiling on them today. Another blast struck the nose of the ship. Northstar cried out in pain as she was violently hurled away form the control panel and into the far wall.

Thunder cried out and rushed to his mate's side. He checked her pulse.. No, not dead, but most of the ship's systems were out and nither of them would live much longer if somthing wasn't done about it. Out the window he could see the horde ship powering up it's main weapon and he knew that this ship was done for. Normally the only other option was surrender, but they couldn't even do that with the ship essentially dead in space and life support limited.

He now had one option... They had brought with them two stasis pods, which had their own sheilding, thicker than that they could make for the ship since the nature of the force feild generator would make it more dense. How he wished that could apply to the Starfire as well.

Hurridly he picked up his unconcious wife and ran to the cargo bay. He could practically feel the litteral death ray powering up in front of the defensless craft. Quickly he thrust her into a stasis pod and activated every system he could. Hopefully it wouldn't be too badly damaged for it's miniature propoltion systems to be operational when the craft finally landed.

All systems up and running he ejected his suspended wife into space, the stasis pod becoming an escape pod then rushed without haste to his own. Just as he knelt to get into the pod the last thing he saw before his eyes was voilently bright red, white and yellow as the ship exploded.

Space and time was contorted around the area of the blast as the Horde ship cleared away from the blast. The pod was thrust into a silvery blue hole in space, which closed as the end of it dissapeared, the accidental wormhole dissapearing without a trace or hope of locating it's sleeping passenger.


	2. Fledgling! Why the F does water hurt!

Chapter two. hehe. as I said please be kind to me for this fic... I've also had some help with it via role play. This is where things really kinda get started...

Chapter2:

Now these pods were designed with a power core built for long journeys, every system that wasn't nessicary to keep it's passanger alive was shut down and it's charge could stay suspended in time for days, months, years or even centuries at a time, little or no aging coming upon it's living cargo.

It was over three hundred years when the pod's navagation systems were finally activated by the ditection of a life supporting planet approching. The ship's thrusters and automatic pilot kicked in and angled the ship so that it would hit the atmosphere as gently as possable.

The craft safly passed into the atmosphere but not without some measure of damage. It's systems did not wake her up so that she could navagate and the automatic pilot was designed for space, rather than atmospheric, travel. She was in for a crash landing, but fortunately she wouldn't be awake to feel it.

The object streaked through the sky, attracting the attention of a figure in red and blue armor. He curiously followed it, green eyes glowing like a predatory cat's in the moonlit night. When he reached the sight of the crash he found a crater in the middle of what was once a Sarafan tombsite. A smirk crossed his face as he approched.

Lights came on all over the strange object and it opened, strange smelling steam rising from it as it opened up. A woman got up, holding her head and litterally stumbled out of the sparkling casket. 'How fitting that she arrived in such a thing..' the figure thought ironically.

Not seeming to have ditected his presence and obviously disoriented the woman moaned, sputtering some nonsense about getting a better travel agent.. whatever that was.. She opened a compartment at the strange looking casket's foot and began taking out a few objects, crystals, some weird metal things, putting them into a pack. She couldn't possably be aware of what was about to happen to her.

Seeming to be starting to regain her bearings the woman held one of the objects out in front of her. A light came out of the end of it to scan her surroundings, causing her to get a curious look on her face. In a flash she dropped the device as the Vampire was upon her and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck.

Crying out in pain and surprise she struggled and tried to grab the larger creature to throw him off her, but it was no use. She was still too weak from her journey and the computer had already told her how long she'd been in hypersleep.

The Vampire rumbled a contented growl in his throat as her warm blood flowed into his mouth, it had a strangely sweet taste to it and he felt as though he could get addicted.. he certianly hoped she had plenty of blood. Then suddenly he felt a twist and stab in his stomache. He hadn't known what manner of creature he'd bitten into, he couldn't know that, when unwillingly taken, a Unicorn's blood was poison to a Vampire..

His grip on her loostened, he was getting weaker and knew he was dieing. Letting out a feral roar he poured energy into this strange creature, vengance burning at his dark heart. If he was going to die he'd make sure that a part of him lived on in her as he transformed her into a vampire... or maybe she'd die soon, after all a fledgling rarely survived without it's sire to teach it how to live. Either way he would be avenged in some way for this transgression. His venom in her and the siring complete he collapsed to the earth below, the flame of his life blowing out like a candle in the night.

Whimpering Northstar collapsed, conciousness leaving her again as her weakness claimed her. She had no idea what had just happened to her or that her existance would be changed forever..

She didn't wake up for hours and when she did she was looking up upon several armored humans, all male. Her eyes widened for a moment and she sat up weakly, but carefully. They all had swords, spears and arrows pointed at her and she was frankly in no condition for a fight. "Um... I come in peace?" she offered, her voice ragged and horse from centuries of disuse and the obvious screaming she had done when she was bitten. She remembered being bitten, but by what? Everything was a haze right now and she groaned, holding her throbbing head.

"So it's finally awake is it? See I told you it was a fledgling Marcus."

Northstar cocked her head. What did he mean fledgling? She was twenty eight years old... well... technically like 328, but she'd been in stasis so that was nither here nor there at the moment. Her thoughts were on figureing out what the heck was going on.

"Now we can do our job right." the one who had spoke before smirked. She rather disliked his expression as he turned to her. "Fire or water monster?"

"What?" she let out a yelp as he slapped her.

"Fire or water?" he simply repeated.

"W... water ?" she said, her voice trembling, not understanding.

Hopefully whatever he ment saying water or fire, chosing water would be a good thing since it was the one element she controled. Imagine her shock when she was drug to the river, hurled in and it burned her like acid. Her only logical explination was that the water was near a volcano and was superheated. The humans in front of her laughed darkly at her pain, tossing her pack in with her like so much garbage.

This was not cool on so many levels! She willed the water around her to cool, but it wasn't any use, finally she gathered her strength and the pain ceiced as abruptly as it began, her power over water reasserting itself as she let herself sink into her element, allowing it to embrace her as if appologizing for harming her. She sobbed softly as she looked up toward the surface. What was wrong with her?

Once the dull ache in her body subsided she swam to the surface, her head breaking above it. The humans were laughing and gesturing toward where she was thrown in, congradulating themselves for a job well done. Tears filled her eyes. They had tried to kill her! Why? She asked herself when she realized that the fire or water question was her choice of a method of execution. She shuddered at the thought of having said fire as she picked up her pack from the bottom of the river.

Thinking it best to let them think she was dead she dove under water again, swimming. Occasionally it would sting her until her powers fully reaserted themselves in her, merging with what she did not know she had become. After that, swimming in the clear liquid was as it had always been and she let out a purr she wasn't aware of as it flowed over her face and limbs.

As she continued to put distance between herself and the group of cruel humans her mind was a blurr of emotions, thoughts and theories as to what had happened. Morover where was her mate? His pod should have been locked onto hers unless it was damaged. She had a sinking feeling. If that were the case there was no telling where it was. There were still a few things back at the pod, but she had gotten the most important ones and she didn't feel safe going back there. She could not leave it to fall into the wrong hands so she used a handheld computer to set the self distruct sequence and it told her when the pod was destroyed.

Sighing she resurfaced, finding that it was raining hard. She was glad that water no longer hurt and was still confused about that fact. No matter. She had to find shelter so that she could check up on the other pod. Hopefully her mate wasn't too far and she could send him a message that would guide him to her. Her pod was now uselessly vaporized.

She was also starving! After all she hadn't eaten in like three centuries... wait no that wasn't right... She had eaten not long before that last battle and the suspended animation also suspended her digestion. Then again there was no telling how long she'd been out after that creature bit her. What was that thing anyway? she rubbed her neck where the bite mark was, finding two punture wounds and frowned. She would have a look with a mirror once she'd found shelter.

It took about an hour and the storm was getting worse when she finally found it, a cave surrounded by a fair few trees and bushes. It was hopefully well concealed. Picking up her pace she ran into it, wringing the water from her hair and removing the cloak she'd had around her to dry. To keep it from chaifing her she also took off the breastplate to her armor and set it against a rock, leaving her clad in her undergarments and battle-tattered armor skirt.

Now that she had at least some peace she sat down on the same rock and took out the hand held computer, trying to uplink it with the other pod. When the results came back her heart sank. According to the records the other pod was completely destroyed seconds after hers was launched. She tried to deny the truth but she knew in her heart... her mate was dead. Her fears were realized. She dropped the computer and curled her knees to her chest, letting her tears fall like the rain outside the cave.

So lost was she in greif she didn't see two sets of eyes watching her, both glowing. One greenish yellow and the other pure white.


	3. From light to dark

Yes I know she's kinda pathetic, but hey her world has been shattered here! I know technially she shouldn't be resistant to water but I figure the fact that she already had water powers can help with that, though I don't think she could hold out for long if she was in it for too long... I should probably do some rewriting here... ah well.

Chapter3:

After a while she dried her tears on the back of her hand and looked out at the rain outside. Bloody hell how long would this blasted storm last?! It was likely a hurricane from the way the wind was blowing so voilently.

She sighed and took out a dagger, slicing her left palm as was called for when in mourning. She then reached into her pack to get some rations and a first aid kit out. After nibbling on a protein bar she felt better, but still felt a kind of emptiness inside. She assumed it was from the loss of her mate... She was half right.

The larger figure turned to his traveling companion, smirking. His white fangs flashed in the darkness. They both observed her now out of curiousity and watched her pull out a small compact from her pack with a bandaged hand stained with fresh blood. Inside was a mirrior she was using to look at herself. "Now lets have a look at this bite shall we?" they heard her murmer as she pulled her hair to the side. They saw the busy look on her face disolve into a frown as she looked at a mark on the left side of her neck, the side faced away from them.

Though they couldn't see it they could both guess what had bitten her. "What in the world..?" they heard her inquire. "Where am I Transelvania!? It looks like I've been bitten by a..." she dropped the mirror, covering her mouth with both hands. Apparently the first ones to find her when she crash landed wern't those humans.. it was a Vampire.

Slowly she took her hand away from her lips, mouth agape. She worked with a Vampire. He was, in fact, her surroget brother! Why hadn't she recodnized it before? After all she'd donated her own blood to him so she knew what a vampire's bite felt like.

The stasis made her seriously disoriented, she reminded herself and sighed. Now that her head was clearer she could remember the emotions she had picked up from the creature. Hunger, bliss, shock, fear, anger, vengence, in that order. Obviously he hadn't realized until it was too late that her blood would have been poisonous to him. Perhaps that was what they'd ment by fledgling... They'd seen the marks on her neck and thought maybe she was a fledgling Vampire? Thinking about that made her uneasy.

Not wanting to think any more on it she picked a spot on the ground to lay down and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. She honestly didn't think she'd be able to, but somehow managed, hoping that those blasted humans hadn't been able to find a place to hide from the storm then berating herself for hoping it.

She awoke during the eye of the storm, not just because it was quiet, but because she felt like she wasn't alone. "Mph.." she muttered and lifted her head, eyes opening tiredly. Suppressing her yawn she looked up and was instantly wide awake. Before her stood two creatures, one with greenish brown skin that sort of reminded her of polished wood and very long white hair. The other had blue skin and looked seriously emaciated. Immediately her inner voice mentally kicked her in the haunches and shouted at her that he was a Wraith. She replied to it with a mental 'oh... shit..'

She exhaled, trembling. Instantly she could tell that these creatures were far older than her. She could also tell that the Wraith was once vampiric and the other still was. She backed up, the raging storm keeping her from exiting the cavern as the eye began to pass.

"Who... are you?" she asked them, assuming they could speak english.

"I am Kain.." the green one replied. "This is Raziel.."

"Kain.. Raziel.." she echoed. "Somthing tells me I'm in deep crap.."

"Perhaps.." Kain purred, baring his fangs.

Her new instingt kicking in she bared her own and hissed at him, letting out a gasp of surprise soon after and holding her hand over her mouth. A satisfied smirk on his face, Kain strode to her and yanked her hand away from her mouth, lifting her upper lip to have a good look at her newly formed fangs. Her canine's had become sharp, but not much else was diffrent about them. She must have been sired very recently and was still undergoing the changes.

"Where is your sire fledgling?"

She looked at him dumbly, mentally berating herself for being as frightened as a young child infront of this creature inestead of the trained warrior she truely was. Sighing Kain touched the marks on her neck where she was bitten. She could already feel the bruised wounds repairing themselves.

"You are a Vampire.." the Wraith told her. "A very young one at that.. newborn."

She shook her head, backing up from them towards the storm outside. Kain's hand flew out to pull her back and against him. A wave of fear washed over her. She could already tell that he was far stronger then her.

"Now now.." the older Vampire scolded. " Wouldn't want the rain to burn you now would we? Though I see it already has... You must have been caught in it on the way here."

"Y..yes.." she breathed. "I was, but I got burned in the river... not by the rain."

Now it was their turn to look confused.

"After I was... attacked.." she couldn't bear to use the word 'sired' "I... woke up to a group of armored humans.. They asked me 'water or fire' and... then threw me in the river when I answered."

Kain rubbed his chin, thoughtfull.

"I guess they didn't know I control water um... but it did hurt for a while... I guess... I mean I duno why.. I manipulate water all the time.. I guess they thought I was human or whatever but I've never been human..."

"Apparently the powers you had before you were sired saved you..." Raziel looked sad as he said that, which surprised her since she didn't know Wraith's had feelings.

She looked at him curiousy, cocking her head to the side, when she was rather rudely jolted from her thoughts by Kain's three fingered hand cuffing the back of her head. She looked at him. It hadn't hurt, but it had surprised her.

"It's impolite to stare." he told her simply. "Now... your sire... where is he? ..Or she as the case may be.."

"He's... dead... He died trying to feed on me... I guess he got pissed when he found out my blood was toxic to him and... turned me into... into.."

She knew it was true so what was the point in denying it? She fell to her knees, hands covering her face. To her shock Kain knelt and wrapped an arm around her. "Despite your resistance to water you will die without guidence..." she didn'dt respond to him. "It is diffacult at first, but you must learn to feed on blood, or you will either die or go mad with blood lust until your thirst is quenched." She shook her head, sobbing. "Shhh... child.. Since your sire is gone I will teach you... I claim you as my fledgling.."

"What is your game Kain?" Raziel demanded. "I've never known you to take in orphaned fledglings before.."

"Yes but this fledge is most unusual... Her resistance to water is proof of that... With the proper training she could grow into a powerful vampire.."

"I don't want to BE a vampire!" she shouted at them, standing up, eyes blazing. "I'm not going to feed, I'm going to resist it until I turn back! I'm a Unicorn we can't be turned into so dark a creature without a way to turn back."

"You are arrogent then fledgling!" Kain snapped at her harshly, his husky voice making her flinch. "What has been done can never be reversed, not even for a creature such as you!"

"You don't know that!" she snapped at him.

Kain's temper flared and she could feel it. His glare burned holes through her and he approched until she was backed up against the wall. The tree outside that crashed to the earth didn't phaze her as there was a far more deadly storm brewing in the patriarch Vampires eyes.

"Resist as long as you wish child!" he growled. "Eventually the hunger will force you to feed.. Mark my words." She shut her eyes, expecting his claws to tear into her any moment, but they did not.

Kain pulled the trembling fledgling against him. For a moment he felt her whole body tense then as he stroked her hair she relaxed a little too quickly and he had to hold her up to keep her from falling. He'd never encountered a Unicorn before, but knew also that there was no cure for Vampirism in any creature.

"Where am I..." She finally demanded, pounding his chest with her fist. "What is this place, this world I've landed in?!"

"You are in Nosgoth." He told her. "Didn't you know?"

"I'm not from this world... or this planet even.."

Kain tilted his head. Perhaps in her world a Unicorn could be cured with time. He didn't know what Vampires were like in her world, but the Vampire that sired her was of Nosgoth. He let her vent her tears on him for a little while, before tilting her head up to look at him.

"You have us at a disadvantage little fledgling." He told her. "We have told you our names, now what is yours?"

She paused for a long time, looking sheepish before answering. "Northstar.."

"Come Northstar..."

He put an arm around her shoulders and led her back to where he and Raziel had made camp. She sat down by the fire as Raziel and Kain sat on either side. Occasionally Raziel would cast the older vampire a glare or sickened glance, but he didn't respond to it. Come the next evening Kain would teach her to hunt. He could tell teaching her would be a chore already because he knew she would most likely resist the urge to feed like crazy.

Kain poked the fire with a stick and she watched him for a moment before her gaze drifted over to Raziel. His eyes were pure white, no irises, no nothing, just white and they glowed erily in the dark. She looked into those eyes. Incomplete or not they were still windows to the soul and as she looked into it she had to turn her head away from the pain she felt there.

His heart was in a great ammount of pain. Pain that would have had her on her deathbed with despair had she been through it herself. He turned to her sharply as if to demand what she thought she was looking at. Her cheeks just flushed sheepishly and she turned her attention to the fire.

Her eyes drifted to her hands, particularly her nails. She found, with a shudder, that they could be come claws which she could flex in and out at will. She had, indeed, become a predator. Sighing, she looked for a place to lay down. She was tired, wet, dirty and had so many emotions going through her at once there was only one term to describe it... buggered up.

Kain, seeming to read her mind, started to take her to lay down but Raziel beat him to it. Glaring at his former master he wordlessly led Northstar to the other side of the fire where she could sleep then he sat back down to glare at Kain. The older vampire's face turned into a smirk and Northstar felt it wise not to get between the two, verbally or otherwise.

"Ever the dramatic Raziel?"

"I'm rather not in the mood for you Kain.."

"For all you think you know... You are still a child Raziel."

"You are persistant arn't you?"

Kain smirked at the wraith then found a spot to rest. The storm would not be over till morning and they dare not go out at the moment. Both were weary and tired from endless days and nights of unrested traveling. They both needed to rest as did the reluctant fledgling.


End file.
